


the only way to defeat a kryptonian

by bydayoneway



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, fem tim and fem kon, they have vaginas (or at least kon definitely does but tims is ambiguous) and both ID as women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydayoneway/pseuds/bydayoneway
Summary: Trina (fem!Tim Drake) has a hard time keeping up with her girlfriend Connie's (fem! Conner Kent) demands.So she invents something that can help her out.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	the only way to defeat a kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> again, trina is fem tim, connie is fem kon. 
> 
> fem kon's got a vagina in this. i hc trina as cis as well bc im cis n thats how my mind works, but you can interpret whatever u want with her i guess

Connie collapsed back against the pillows, face damp with sweat and hair sticking out erratically. The rest of her wasn’t much better; she was sure that at least a little of the dampness over the bed was from sweat—though plenty was from slick. But that was a problem for her future self. Right now, all she wanted to do was lie back and rest.

Almost lovingly, she reached over and plugged her vibrator back into the wall.

“Three, huh?” she said, almost proud of herself for the sheer number of orgasms she’d given herself tonight.

And not the halfhearted ones either—the ones where she just needed a fast way to get her to sleep and was only marginally turned on. No—these were real ones. She’d even thought about her girlfriend while she’d gotten off, not just blank nothingness or sites that Trina had approved a few months ago, when they’d realized that Trina’s very human libido couldn’t keep up with Connie’s.

Hence the vibrator.

(Which, frankly, Connie had been using for years already.)

“You deserve a recharge, babe.” Still talking to the vibrator, now flashing green and red as it charged, she rolled back onto her back, all set for a good night’s rest. “You’ve got no idea the things I’m gonna do to you tomorrow.”

“I think it’s the other way around, gorgeous.”

Connie sat up, face flushing from more than just exhaustion. “Trina,” she said, parting her lips. “Hey. How much of that were you watching?”

“Enough.” Trina leaned against the wall, then tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Long, dark hair, which had very recently featured in Connie’s fantasies. Hair that Connie had imagined falling around the both of them as Trina fucked her into the mattress with a vibrating strap-on. As if totally unaware of Connie’s fantasies, Trina tossed her hair over her shoulder then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “You put on quite a show.”

“Would’ve put on a better one if I’d known I had an audience.” As if to prove it, Connie let her legs spread, then dipped her fingers between her legs. Her chest squished together as she touched herself, cleavage massive as ever between impressive chest muscles and a natural, unfairly large bust. “I’m still feeling sensitive, you know.”

“Didn’t you just go three rounds?”

“Only with myself. I can do more if I’ve got some company.” Connie mussed her hair, reminding Trina once more how she well and truly looked like sex right now. “Want to be that company?”

“You really think that’s a question?” Trina laughed. Then, effortlessly, she moved to kneel between Connie’s thick thighs, bending down to kiss her hard on the lips. She grabbed a handful of her girlfriend’s hips, squeezing to appreciate just how much muscle lay under those perfect curves. Connie was a big girl—all muscle and flesh, superhuman in size and strength and figure. And she was easily the most beautiful, powerful woman Trina had ever seen.

Trina, by comparison, was small. Lithe. Sexy in her own way—but nothing to the broad-shouldered, curvy, statuesque figure before her. But Trina brought enough to the table on her own. Her sex drive and libido was nothing to Connie’s—enough that it made it tough to keep up with her girlfriend at all. But her intellect, and her drive to meet her girlfriend’s inhuman needs was enough to last them both.

Hence why she was here.

It didn’t matter that Connie was fully naked and Trina was still dressed. They both knew that Connie could go six rounds before Trina was ready for even one. For now, all Trina wanted to do was make her girlfriend moan until she forgot anything that wasn’t this bed, this night, this moment.

Trina kissed her until she ran out of air. One of the pitfalls of being human meant that Connie could keep going long after Trina needed to breathe—but they had ways around that.

Just like they had ways around everything else.

Trina had learned from one too many hand cramps that her girlfriend was insatiable.

“I have something new for you,” Trina said against Connie’s lips, then trailed kisses down her neck. She palmed at her breasts, thumb against her nipples just the way her girlfriend liked it. “I think it’ll keep you company even without me. Maybe it’ll even outlast you.”

She felt Connie’s heart-rate pick up as she kissed at her pulse.

Connie let out a long, drawn-out moan. “You can’t tease me like that and not follow- fuck, follow through.” She swallowed thickly. “What is it?”

Trina smirked against her pulse. Then she pulled away. Leaning back to get into the pocket on her hip, she pulled out a box with straps. “I made it just for you.” Still teasing, she moved her hands between Connie’s thighs and traced her thumbs down a sensitive spot that wasn’t quite at her labia, but was oh, so close. “It’s going to fit perfectly. And it’s going to drive you fucking crazy.”

“Put it on me?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Put it on me and fuck me with it,” Connie said. Then, grudgingly, “Please.”

Trina leaned down and kissed her sweetly. “There’s my girl,” she said. Then, she granted her wish and attached the straps around Connie’s ups and between her thighs. Once everything was fastened, wiring and vibration-sensitive silicon stretched all over Connie’s groin, and doubled up into labia and clit.

From afar, she held a small wand.

“What’s this going to do, exactly?” Connie asked, already shifting against the material. “It’s like… what, hard underwear?”

Trina smiled all too sweetly for what was to come. She pressed a button on the wand, and then vibrations spread through the straps and silicon.

Connie let out a gasp from the suddenness.

Trina watched her writhe against it, almost against her control. But the device was meant to stimulate her no matter how she moved, just in different ways. It was the perfect tool to get her off, and in record time—and as many times as Connie could stand.

And, the best part of it was that Trina could help get her girlfriend off without collapsing from the effort.

Instead, Trina could take her sweet time with Connie, even as Connie came again, and again, and again.

Trina moved to sit closer, between Connie’s legs again. She wrapped her hand around Connie’s thigh and squeezed the sensitive inner skin—and she watched as Connie writhe just a little more than before. She kissed softly against the skin, then let her lips graze the box. It pressed just a little more against Connie’s clit, and her girlfriend almost screamed from the extra pressure.

“What—fuck, what is this thing?” Connie gasped, hips jerking once, twice, before climaxing for the first time already. …Well, fourth total, but first with Trina.

Trina chuckled. “Your new best friend,” she teased. Then she scraped her nails against that sensitive inner thigh again, before starting to leave hickey after hickey between her thighs—all to watch Connie writhe from the pressure.

Always a woman of science though, Trina lowered the vibrations on the device.

“You just came,” she said when Connie looked up at her with confused, kicked-puppy eyes. “Give yourself a minute to calm down, love.”

Connie nodded—then furrowed her brow. “It’s still on?”

Trina smirked. Then she kissed her, firm and with intent. “I can’t let you calm down too much. I want to get at least five more of those out of you.”

With that, she kissed Connie long and slow. But after she was sure that Connie was ready, she pressed the wand again, turning the device back up to a higher power. Connie let out a low moan—and, unlike many of Connie’s usual moans, these were purely unintentional. Only because she was feeling too good to deny it.

Trina felt a swell of pride.

And she rode that pride out for the next hour, while she got Connie off again, and again, and again. Whether it was making Connie get herself off just by riding Trina’s thigh, or just turning the power up until Connie was so overwhelmed that she came without any additional pressure, she got her girlfriend off until Connie was well and truly exhausted.

“Ten,” Tim said, after they finally finished. “That’s ten… that I gave you. Plus your three.”

Connie was covered in sweat. She could barely open her eyes—her entire body was wrung out from so many orgasms in a row. By now, she was jelly, climax after climax having pushed her harder than most days in the training room pushed her.

“Thirteen,” she managed, “Is an unlucky number.”

Trina leaned over her, dark hair falling in waves. “Is that you asking for another round?”

Connie laughed, then leaned up to kiss her one more time. “This is the last time, no matter what I say next,” she said. “But… fuck. I’ve got one more in me.”

Trina grinned, then reached down to smooth Connie’s short, sweat-soaked hair back. “Last one,” she agreed. Then she kissed her cheek and turned the device back to full power. This time, she kissed Connie through the device, teasing and sucking the way she normally would with her lips on Connie’s clit. She knew her girlfriend’s spots even better than the machine—and in no time, Connie was writhing, hips twitching once more. But her climax was elusive this time. Wrung out from thirteen already, it was going to take just a little extra work to coax it out.

So Trina doubled down, slowing her motions and working her hands down those perfect hips and thighs. She was going to get her girlfriend off if it killed her.

It nearly did. By the time Connie was ready to climax, her thighs tightened, superhuman strength barely contained in those shaking thighs.

But Trina felt her climax through the device, and she slowed her motions to help Connie ride it out.

All too soon, it was over. And Connie was left far more exhausted than she started.

Knowing her girlfriend was in no place to take care of herself, Trina contentedly unstrapped the device from Connie’s thighs and rested it on the nightstand. Then she moved to cuddle her, spooning her from behind.

“So,” Trina teased, gently kissing Connie’s sweaty shoulder. “I think we found a way to tire you out.”

All Connie could do was hum in reply, voice too worn out from her own moaning.

Trina grinned. “Sleep well, sweetheart. We’ll shoot for fifteen tomorrow.”

A groan was the only reply she received.


End file.
